Eponine's Song
by phantomsmelody1871
Summary: Just a short little song-fic I wrote about my favorite non-cannon pairing, Enjolras and Eponine. Set to the song "Sally's Song," from The Nightmare Before Christmas. One-shot.


**A/N: 'Ello, dear loves! Most of you probably don't know me, since I have normally write Phantom of the Opera stuff. Well, I decided to ignore my doubts and insecurities and do something different! So, here is a new fanfic, that I probably shouldn't be writing because I have about three unfinished fics that need to be worked on. However, I am currently struggling, so I wrote this. **

**This is my first ever true song-fic, so please have patience with me. I know, it's not the best, but I tried. Earlier today, I was listening to "Sally's Song," from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and I thought, "Gosh, this song is perfect for Eponine!" So...yeah. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

I slipped into the back of café, going unnoticed by the cheering boys. They were too engrossed in their wonderful leader to ever notice the likes of could blame them? Certainly not I. After all, was that not the reason that I was here tonight as well? To listen to their leader.

Ah, Enjolras. That unreachable figure, that modern-day Apollo. With golden hair, shining sapphire eyes, and a wild passion for his country unequaled by any other, he was everything that a girl could ever want. Though I tried to pretend that he didn't affect me, I was no exception to this undeniable statement.

In the beginning, I had come to these silly meetings for Marius. During the entire meeting, I would just stare at him, dreaming of what could never be. I would pretend like I actually cared about the meeting when he asked me about it, but it was all lies.

Then, one day, Marius wasn't there. I honestly don't know where he was, I just knew he wasn't there. I considered leaving when I noticed he was gone, but then I thought about my options. Stay in this warm café where people would leave me alone to myself, or go home to be yelled at by my parents. I chose the former, safer option.

Sinking into a chair at a deserted table, I was determined to catch up on sleep that I had been missing for the past few nights. Exhaling softly, I lay my head down upon the table and closed my eyes contentedly. Of course, I hadn't been resting more than five minutes when a great cheer disturbed my peace.

Lifting my head, I saw that Enjolras had made his way to the front of the café and was preparing to give a speech to his friends. I took a moment to marvel at and be envious of his beauty. His strong jaw line, his fair skin, his lips that were the perfect shade of pink, the healthy glow that he had about him. This young man was everything that I had ever longed for. Suddenly, I was broken out of my jealous reverie as he began to speak.

That cold night was the first time that I ever listened in on the meetings. I was simply entranced, from the first word that he spoke to the last. Why had I never listened before? His words of freedom and equality for the oppressed awakened something inside of me. It made me truly believe. It was exhilarating, and changed my life from that point on.

After that, I came to the meetings whether Marius was there or not. I would listen to every word that Enjolras spoke, admiring him at the same time. I was even able to strike up a timid friendship with him, though we never talked about anything deep, unless we were talking about politics and the government.

So, that was how I found myself here again. Another cold night, another meeting that was sure to be filled with stirring words, words that would touch every person's heart in the room. Another night of admiring from afar. And yet, tonight, something felt different.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Tonight, there was a strange undercurrent flowing through the wind. An odd buzz spreading throughout the room. For the Amis, it was exciting them, putting huge grins upon their faces. For myself, my heart was rapidly picking up its pace, not in joy, but in fear.

As Enjolras walked to the front of the room, a sense of foreboding filled me. I could tell that something was very different about tonight. Something was going to happen.

I kept my eyes glue on his golden figure, not even flinching when Marius flew into the café, practically singing about how he had found his true love earlier today. The only notice I took of it was how Enjolras scolded him for it, how he spoke of the higher cause that they needed to fight for. This only added a tenser undercurrent to my already paranoid mind.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worse is just around the bend_

Enjolras had finished scolding Marius at last. The boys were thrilled and elevated by the words he had spoken, their entire faces glowing with a radiance that I had never seen. Enjolras was now asking for reports, numbers, anything that had to do with his plan to fight the fat leaders of the land.

At this time, Gavroche burst through the doors, pushing through the crowd and yelling for everybody to silence themselves and listen to him. Everyone was sent into a state of shock as my brother forlornly told them that General Lamarque, the only person in this land who had helped the poor, had died. All around, the shining faces had turned somber.

Enjolras was the first to speak. He spoke, softly at first, then rising in volume, as an idea began to form inside his head. With the passion returned to his eyes, he began to speak of how they would finally make their mark on Lamarque's funeral day. He spoke, proudly, of how the people would come to their side, to aid them and to fight for equality and brotherhood. The serious faces of the Amis were quickly changing into back into smiles at his words. My face, on the other hand, was transforming into the epitome of heartbreak as I realized what his words would mean.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be…_

As the young men began to talk frantically about their revolution, I sank dejectedly into the corner. Determined spirits were all around me, yet I felt so very defeated in this moment.

Did Enjolras even notice me? Did he notice how I felt? A lump formed in my throat at the thought that he could very well die upon the barricades without ever knowing about the strange feeling inside of me that had formed for him over the past months. The tears never came, however. I simply continued to muse.

Perhaps I should tell him? I quickly dispelled these thoughts. I would never, could never, tell him. Looking at him again, I felt something crumble inside of me a little bit more as I saw his perfect face glowing with a passion for his Patria that he would never have for me. No, I knew I wouldn't tell him. I wouldn't destroy the little friendship we had now by doing something stupid. It wasn't meant to be, after all.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_And though I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

As he and his friends rushed past me out of the café, I continued to sit there, staring at a smudge on the table. I was sure that I looked even more horrid than usual, with my face contorted in such an odd expression, but I cared little at this point.

That foolish boy! What was he thinking? Building a barricade? Trying to lead a rebellion against the National Guard? Impossible! The National Guard had hundreds of mature, trained soldiers. What did Enjolras have? Nothing but a bunch of schoolboys with dreams in their heads. It was the most absurd thing that I had ever head, and it would never work.

Turning my head, I looked out the window. I could just make out the group of boys heading off into the distance. Staring after them, I was in awe of their dedication. They actually believed that they could win this. They truly believed that the leaders of France would fall under their attacks.

Looking down at my hands, I began to ponder some more. What if they were right? What if they _could_ truly win this? What would that mean for me?

Standing up, I slowly moved over to another window, gazing out at the setting sun. Perhaps I should join them. Perhaps I should follow after them, help them try and win their battle. Maybe I could feel that sweet bliss that the Amis always felt. And, after all, it would get me closer to Enjolras. Maybe he'd even be proud of me for supporting his cause. Maybe, just maybe, he'd begin to return my feelings…

Sighing, I shook my head. I could never do it. I couldn't do it because I was too afraid. Too afraid of losing him, too afraid of losing my life, too afraid of everything. The sense of danger had never left me, and perhaps there was a reason for that. I simply could not support him, no matter how much I loved him and wished that I could believe him.

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the one…_

Looking down at my feet, I realized something in that moment. Whether I supported his cause or not, it didn't matter. Whether I believed what he did, it would never matter. I could doubt him all I wanted, call him foolish as many times as I wished, and it would be perfectly all right. The heavy wall that I had forcefully built around my heart over the years came crashing down at my realization, and a stubborn drop of warm liquid slid down my cheek. No, it truly would never matter.

For I am not the one…

* * *

**A/N: Terrible, I know, but I did honestly try. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading my tribute to my favorite non-canon pairing from this musical/book. Leave a review, if you want to. :3 Kay, bye!**


End file.
